The White House Destruction
The White House Destruction was an event that occurred during the 2012 apocalypse. The mansion was hit by a mega earthquake, in the magnitude of 9.4, and was later destroyed by an enormous tidal wave, that also had the USS John F Kennedy crashing straight into the White House. This event also resulted in the death of US President Thomas Wilson. History: Before the Destruction During the 2012 apocalypse, the Yellowstone Ash cloud hit Washington, D.C shortly after the US President Thomas Wilson addressed the nation one last time. Several ambulances were called to help and care for patients who have survived the earthquakes around other cities or are taken shelter in the White House and tents around the area. President Wilson finds a young little girl with a woman who explains that she has been separated from her parents. Feeling concerned for the girl, President Wilson promises her that he will find her parents and bring them back to her. The Earthquake While President Wilson was looking for the girl's parents, a rumbling noise is heard and a large earthquake, magnitude of 9.4, strikes the capital of USA. As everyone struggles to survive the deadly earthquake, President Wilson watches in horror as the Washington Monument begins to shake, crack and crumble. Then the Washington Monument is then destroyed as it collapsed to the ground. On Air Force One, the earthquake is reported and the plane's communications to the White House has lost, making the staff unable to contact the President. The Tsunami After the earthquake came to a halt, the ash was still raining and President Wilson regains consciousness to find something coming through the ash cloud and fog. He hears a noise and sees a gigantic mega-tsunami at 1500 meters high coming straight towards the remnants of Washington DC. The wave also had the USS John F Kennedy heading straight towards the White House with its planes and helicopters falling off it. Reaching his final moments, the President softly says his last words: "I'm coming home, Dorothy." as the large antenna broke off the ship carrier and crashed straight into the White House, killing all the surviving occupants and President Wilson and destroying what was left of Washington as the wave goes over the ship carrier and continues to flood the rest of the eastern United States. Casualties from the Destruction * President Thomas Wilson * Little Girl * Sally * White House Staff * Ambulance Staff * Cabinet Heads (it's implied none boarded Air Force One) * Rest of the other remaining survivors Places Destroyed in the Destruction * The White House * The Capitol Building * The Washington Monument * Laura's house (unseen) * Grand Plaza Hotel Trivia * The White House Destruction is the famous destruction sequence seen in the film and its trailer as it featured an epic destruction scene where a huge tsunami sends the US carrier crashing into the mansion. * In reality, it's highly unlikely the White House would still be standing after a 9.4 magnitude earthquake, it is, however, more prone/vulnerable to earthquake destruction than the Washington Monument (that gets destroyed in the earthquake). * The tsunami is shown approaching the White House from the left as viewed from the South Lawn. In reality, the Atlantic Ocean is east of the White House, so it should be approaching it from the right. Category:Events